


step by step

by Smilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears them like another layer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	step by step

The smile when someone is thanking him is a self-conscious smile. It comes natural to him and carries a sweetness he doesn’t realize he’s showing. _Thanks,_ someone says, and his mouth stretches and softens around a nod.

He smiles when he’s thinking of something funny: a secret smile at his own joke. Those smiles reach his eyes, they’re fleeting, lightning-fast, lit his entire face, shed years from it, turning pain lines into laugh lines that crinkle the corners of his eyes.

The shy smile - but it carries a hint of bashfulness - is the morning-after smile. He’s picking up his clothes back from the chair, shaking them off imaginary dust and she, or he, is still under the cover staring openly at his naked body. He puts himself on display a little bit, lets himself be seen, and then he looks down and _smiles_.

He laughs, outright laughs, when he puts on Led Zeppelin IV. If he’s alone on the road, he turns up the volume and the music beats an orgasmic drum into his body. The road stretches ahead straight and clear and he believes he could fly, fear of falling be damned.

He smiles because he can’t say fuck you, smiles when he’s sizing someone up, and he smiles because he knows he’s gonna fuck someone’s shit up fast and dirty and they never saw it coming and they never deserved it more.

Other times he smiles because he can’t cry, won’t cry, _shouldn’t cry_. Those are smiles that curve bitterly around his mouth, and they never run past it

There’s the sort of smile he reserves for the sweet memory of his mother’s scent, and if someone were to catch him right then, they’d see the kid behind the tough man facade. But nobody has ever caught him, and those smiles remain a well guarded secret. \--


End file.
